It's all crumbling down
by JewelesT608
Summary: When Riku, Kairi, Sora, Donald, and Goofy set out for a new adventure, they get pulled aside. An unknown figure decides that someone else should play the hero role, someone with spiky blond hair and electric blue eyes.
1. Roxas' journey

**My first Kingdom Hearts fanc fic, yay! So the first chapter is going to be a bit jumbled, but that's cause I'm still racking my brain for ideas. Anyway, enjoy. I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"C'mon Sora, we've got to get going," called a familiar red head.

Sora let out a small chuckle at her impatience. "'Kay, I'll be there in a minute, Kairi." He called back to her. Recently, Riku, Kairi, and Sora had defeated Organization XIII and had finally gotten back to Destiny Islands, hoping to relax. Of course, that quickly changed when they got a letter from the King. More trouble was brewing, but they didn't know, or have any suspicion, of who was behind it all. According to the King, in very few short days, the worlds had been thrown into chaos. At least, many odd things were happening that wouldn't normally occur. They were to all meet at Yen Sid's castle and go on from there. Since Donald and Goofy were still with them, all five of them would take the Gummi Ship.

Once they were all on, the quickly headed to Yen Sid's castle. It didn't take too long. Sure enough, the King was at the front of the castle, waiting for them. "Your Majesty," Riku, Kairi, Sora, Donald and Goofy addressed him, bowing a bit in respect. Once all of their greeting was done, King Mickey got down to business. "Right, as you all know th-" Time suddenly froze for everyone besides Sora. "Huh?" He looked all around him.

A chuckling emitted from the sky. "Ah, ah now Sora. This adventure is not meant for you." Sora looked around, confused.

"What do you mean? Show yourself!" he yelled bravely, his current Keyblade, the Ultimate Weapon, appearing in his hand. The response he got was another chuckle and a snapping sound.

Suddenly, the scenery around him changed. He was in a factory of some sort. He saw a chair, but the man sitting in it wouldn't turn around. "Sora, you've done enough." Sensing that Sora would speak, the man held up a hand to silence him. "It's time you take a rest." His tone was mainly flat, but there was also something sinister about it. "This adventure is for Roxas."

"What have you done?" Sora was boiling in anger. What was wrong with this man? But before he could say anything else, everything was dark.

oOo

"What is this?" Hayner asked, looking at the white flakes falling from the sky.

"I think its snow." Olette answered, shocked herself.

"But how is that even possible?" Pence question. Neither of them had an answer, so they shrugged instead. Currently, the three of them were in the marketplace. It had started out as a normal day in Twilight Town, but it all changed. Dark clouds were cast over and now it was snowing. Twilight Town was cast into the conditions of twilight; never changing. There wasn't rain or snow ever recorded. But now, there was snow and it worried everyone here. A change in the weather should be thought of as nice, right? When there's never been a change at all, no.

"I'm sure Seifer's freaking out about now," Hayner laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Olette and Pence joined in.

"Yea, he never likes it when anything weird happens. I wonder what conclusion's he's jumped to?" Pence added.

"Probably something ridiculous, like always. C'mon guys, lets had back to the usual spot." Olette started back, checking over her shoulder to see if the others were there. The three of them headed back there, still in a cheerful mood and kept it that way for now. Little did they know their world was crumbling apart.

oOo

Roxas felt a pain in his head as he woke up. Once he stood, he realized that he had his own body and was confused. "Huh?"

"Roxas, how nice to see you." A man was standing over by the window, looking out at the view. Even if Roxas couldn't see his face, he felt a smirk plastered on it.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Roxas questioned angrily.

"That is of no importance. I'm sure _my_ wants are of no importance to you." He paused. "Things have gone a bit haywire over in your beloved Twilight Town." He was testing Roxas, seeing how far he could push him. This certainly would be an interesting experiment, as Roxas was a much more interesting test subject. Sora refused to give into the darkness, as not much lurked in him, but Roxas had been through harder times and had no heart. He'd prove to be much more interesting in due time.

"Shouldn't Sora be the one to deal with this then?" Roxas asked. He wasn't much of a hero. In the past He'd betrayed many others, so why was he the one to get this mission when Sora would play a much better hero.

"I freed you from Sora because you are a much more interesting person, Roxas. There is more darkness in you," he let out a small, evil chuckle, "besides I figured you'd like to be the one to save your precious Olette."

"Wha-" but before he could say anything else, everything spun around him. He felt the ground yanked out from beneath him. He landed on cold stone and passed out.

oOo

"See you guys at school tomorrow!" Olette waved good-bye to her friends then began to head off to her house. On the way there, she saw a figure in a black on the ground, unconscious. Immediately, she ran over to him. Despite knowing fully that it wouldn't work, she shook the figure a few times to try and stir them. When they didn't stir, she panicked a little. She didn't like the idea of taking strangers to her house, but they were passed out, so they couldn't do anything. She did her best to support him and get him to her house. Clearly, they were taller and outweighed her, so she called Hayner to help her out.

"You know, it kind of looks like we're taking a dead body back to your house," Hayner bluntly stated.

"Shut it, we're just helping someone in need. If people get suspicious, that's their problem." She snapped a little.

"I was just saying! No need to get all defensive."

Olette let out a sigh. "I know; I'm just tired," she made up the lame excuse. Thankfully, her parents weren't home so maybe she could come up with some explanation as to why some mysterious figure was in their house. When Hayner and Olette set them down on the couch, their hood fell. Now one thing was clear, the person was a he. Olette looked at him. He looked familiar, hauntingly familiar. "Hey Hayner. Do you know him?"

Hayner glanced over and shook his head. "No, why?"

"He just seems familiar."

Hayner raised a brow at her, but dropped it. "Well, I'm gonna go home before my mom gets mad. Cya!"

Olette waved to him and sat on a chair opposite to the couch.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	2. Breakfast

**Sorry this chapter is kind of lame. I managed over 1k, but I'm going to attempt 3k per chapter, which I could do if I spend time on it xP. I just wanted to get a chapter up before the week was over. Anyway, enjoy and this chapter is from Roxas' P.O.V**

* * *

_Nothing. That's all I could see, or couldn't see I guess. Everything around me was dark, but if I looked at my own hand, I could see it clearly. It was like I was glowing. Darkness was all around me. As I walked forward, I could make out noises. They were whispering, in a taunting tone. I couldn't make any of their voice out. Their voices sent chills down my spine. I covered my ears to escape the sound. I felt like my sanity was leaving me. It only made matters worse. Now, I could make out the words._

"_The key of destiny," one cackled._

"_Soon to be taken by darkness," another croaked._

"_You shall destroy your own loved ones." All three of them laughed menacingly._

"_Shut up!" I screamed out into the darkness. I took out my hands off my ears and summoned my keyblades, Oblivion and the Oathkeeper. _

"_Can't even handle his own fate." The voice was taunting me._

_I aimed at the sound of the voices, but came up short, there was nothing there._

"_Anger is going to get the best of him." I desperately tried to rid the voices with my keyblades, but nothing was happening._

"_Dearie, you can't kill us. We are not existent, like you." With that all of the voice cackled and became more and more distant, until they were gone._

xxxxx

As I woke up, I groaned at the stiffness of my limbs. 'Man that was such a bizarre dream,' I thought to myself, stretching my arms above me, and opening my eyes as I nearly knock something over. As soon as they were open, I realized I was no longer in Sora's subconscious. I was in, what appeared to be, Olette's house, but how? I'd only known the emerald eyed girl in a simulation created by DiZ while Sora's memories were chained together. Now, I knew I wasn't in the simulation, because it had been destroyed awhile ago. No longer did it contain any use for DiZ. Neither did I. I could still remember the words he spoke to me, about how I was just a "nobody" and had no right to know, or to "be" for that matter. I wasn't supposed to even exist. I shook these disturbing thoughts from my head and scanned the room.

This room was just like the simulation. In the living room, the walls were painted a soft orange and accompanied by a wooden floor. In the center was a glass coffee table with a few magazines on it. In the front of the room was a small TV and above it was a half-circle window, giving a beautiful display of Twilight Town. I currently resided on a beige couch, which had a red arm chair to its left. Behind me, was the kitchen. There, facing some cupboards, stood Olette looking just as radiant as always. I smiled at her, reminiscing on memories that _this _Olette would never remember, but despite this, I would. After letting my eyes linger for one more brief moment, I stood up from the couch. Hearing something stirring, she turned around to face me. "Oh!" she started, surprised to see me up. "You're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine, thanks." I gave her a reassuring smile, though I know she'd have been more at ease to hear truth about if I was in pain, rather than dismissal to it. I felt a thumping pain in my head, all of the sudden, like a blood rush, which it probably was. "What happened?"

Glancing up at me, it seemed she was fumbling through how she would tell me. "Well…I was actually going to ask you the same question." She laughed a bit awkwardly. "I was walking home when I just saw you lying unconscious on the pavement, and I didn't see anyone with you, so my friend helped me to get you back here." She gave me another concerned look. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Olette, I'm fine," I chuckled at her, teasing. She gave me a surprised look. Crap! I'd just met her, I wasn't supposed to let on I knew her.

"How do you know my name?" came the question I expected.

"I heard you and that other guy talking last night." That was a lie. I had no idea if Hayner had brought me here last night, or if he had said her name, but I couldn't think of any other excuse. As I looked at her, I guessed she didn't buy it, but let it drop. "I'm Roxas, by the way." I extended my hand. She took it and gave me a skeptical look, but deciding I wasn't going to do her any harm, she exchanged it for a friendly, warm look.

"It's nice to meet you," she replied then let go of my hand and glanced over her shoulder. "The food will be ready in a minute. I simply nodded and sat down in one of the kitchen chair, thinking of what happened earlier. Everything flooded back into my head for once. After rejoining with Sora, there was just a void, but quite recently, I had been separated by someone. I never saw them or caught a name, but the voice could be recognized as male. He said it was time for me to set out on my own journey in Twilight Town. Why me? Sora seemed more capable because he actually had friends to help him and wasn't so tempted to join the darkness. Funny how I had control over light, yet darkness still loomed over me. But…what was this journey anyways? Twilight Town seemed peaceful. Questions swirled around me, but were gladly interrupted by the sound of Olette's voice. "Breakfast is ready," she called to me.

"Thanks." I took a seat at the table. She carried a plate over to me, which had eggs, pancakes, and bacon on it.

"I thought you might be hungry, considering you've just been sleeping for two days."

"Two days?" Had it really been that long? "It felt like only a few hours," I muttered to myself, still shocked.

"Why were you on the ground a few days ago?" she inquired.

"I was testing gravity," I replied sarcastically. She frowned, obviously not caring for jokes right now. I pondered this. What would I say to her? If I told her the truth, she'd think I was insane, if I lied, she would know. There was no way to win. "I was…mugged." Such a lame cover-up, which she caught.

"You don't have to tell me. I guess some things are personal." Olette went on to begin eating her food. We ate in silence for the next while.

xxxxx

"I still don't understand what being _nice_ to Roxas is going to achieve," said a feminine voice, pacing in front of a fireplace.

The man chuckled. "In due time, my apprentice-"

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me apprentice!" she snapped at him, her blue eyes showing anger and malice.

Again, he just chuckled. "Larxene, you're so impatient. Now, as I have said many times, giving Roxas his old life back will only make him more vulnerable and more willing to give into the darkness for our use."

"Well, what do you even plan on doing with him?"

"I'll tell you later, for now, tell me, did you do as I asked?"

Larxene smirked. "Capture the girl, done." She snapped her fingers and a portal appeared. A girl fell out.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, scared.

"It is not you I want, Kairi. I want someone you hold very dear. I require use of Namine."

* * *

**Oh no! Larxene is back, and they plan to use Namine (sorry for lack of accent thingy, my computer is stupid) for what? Please review.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but evil dude is mine.**


	3. Returning Memories

**I finally updated, yay! Oh and I named the antagonist, for now. I may make up something later. If it seems like I don't know where I'm going with this...I kind of don't so you guessed right. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Now Namine, you understand what you are to do?" a stern, dark voice questioned. The blond in the opposite side of the room look like she was trembling in her shoes. This task, whatever it was, seemed to be unnerving to her. She looked down at her feet, her blond hair falling in her eyes, and nodded.

"I still don't understand where you are getting at by using _her_," commented a harsh feminine voice. It was Larxene. She was leaning against the wall by Namine, glaring at the girl. Larxene never had liked her. She had been good use for the Organization, but she was a wimp and couldn't take a joke. After all, Larxene had no heart so she didn't care for Namine or feel bad for using her.

"Larxene, how nice of you to join us. You did a good job of separating Kairi and Namine."

"Cut the small talk, Daemon. I just want to know what you are planning on using her for." Larxene got up from leaning on the wall and advanced towards this so called Daemon with an unamused look on her face.

The man was unphased. "Just to toy around with Roxas, of course. I guess now that I have acquired Namine, I could tell you that part of the plan. Since Namine has the gift to write memories, I have instructed her to give our dear Olette back all of the ones the simulated Olette had."

Larxene gave him a look saying, 'are you stupid?' before going on with, "Why would you do that? That will only give Roxas what he wants. Do you think giving him what he wants will solve anything? No! It won't!" Before she could go off on a rant, Daemon waved a had, but this didn't silence Larxene. "When I met you, I thought you were brilliant, for more than just the reason that you saved me. But you're just idioc!"

"Silence!" His voice echoed and his normal brown eyes went black. A strange air emitted from around him. Namine sat on the ground and hugged her knees to her chest. Larxene felt weird too. She felt like a frightened little girl. Who _was_ this man? "If you think you can be all high and mighty because you have successfully completed pne tast, you are wrong." He got up and grabbed the top of Larxene's robes and pulled her upward. "Don't puss my missy. I saved you from deterioration and as sure as hell, I can get you right back." His cold eyes looked into her own eyes before he released her and she dropped to her knees.

With that he strode out of the room and left Namine with Larxene. "I swear to god, if you ever tell anyone that I had a weak moment, I will punch you so hard, your ancestors will be dizzy." Namine's eyes widened and she hastily nodded in response. Larxene got up, dusted herself off and grabbed the back of Namine's dress, pulling her along. "You get to go back to the White Room and get to to work as the _all mighty one_ commands." With a snap of her fingers, Larxene opened a portal and stepped through it. Before long, they were in the Mansion at Twilight Town. Once they were in the white room, Larxene shoved Namine into a chair. "Now, get to work."

With that, Namine took out her sketch pad and sighed. "_Oh Roxas, forgive me_," she pleaded under her breath before beginning to write.

oOo

_Olette took in her surrounds. The first thing she noticed was that, it looked like she was looking down into a memory or watching a movie. There a scene in front of her played. It was a younger version of her sitting in the forest outside of the mansion. Along with her is what appeared to be a younger Roxas. "Why is Roxas there/" She asked herself as she watched the scene unfold. Laughter came from the two of them. _

"_Roxas? What are you doing in the woods? I thought it was too dangerous." The younger Olette taunted young Roxas, playfully prodding him in the side._

"_It is dangerous out here Olette, so I knew when you weren't at the usual spot you'd be here, because you never listen to anyone." Roxas smirked at her and stuck his tongue out._

"_Well that's 'cause you, Hayner, and Pence won't let me have any fun, because I'm the only girl. I'm just as tough as you guys!" Olette started whining some. From the way the young Olette was acting, Olette presumed this was from when she was around six. But how did this work out? She hadn't met Roxas until a few days ago. She didn't know him…or did she? Wait, since when would she question that? Clearly she didn't because she was just remembering him now, and in her dreams. These things don't just happen._

_Meanwhile the scene changed. It was them as pre-teens. In this scene Olette was wearing her hair in pigtails, while still sporting her orange tank and cargo pants, but flip-flops at the moment. She also had braces on her teeth. Roxas was wearing around the same clothing, but had a lack of rings on his fingers and his hair wasn't that spiky. "Do you think we'll be able to go to the beach at all this summer?" Olette asked Roxas._

_He chuckled. "At this rate, I'm not sure. Hayner keeps spending our munny. It'll probably be like last year, and the year before." The two of them laughed. They were both on Sunset Hill. The sun was about to dip down into the sky._

_Pre-teen Olette let out a sigh. "No matter how many times I see the sunset, it still never fails to take away my breath. It's just so beautiful. Don't you think so, Roxas?" She asked, her emerald eyes still studying the colors in the sky._

_Roxas looked at her and let out a dreamy sigh. "Yea, you are." He replied, covering his mouth and blushing intensely at what he had let slip out. Pre-teen Olette didn't notice, but Olette did and she nearly blushed herself, while also wondering where all of this was coming from. Maybe she was just going insane now._

_It then changed to another scene where Olette, now fourteen, was watching Roxas kiss some girl. Tears were rolling down her face. "How could you Roxas?" She asked in a tiny voice as she ran off dropping a paper as she left. After watching herself run off, the real Olette walked over and retrieved the paper. It read:_

_Dear Roxas,_

_I know you view me as just a friend, or maybe even sister, but I have to say it. The nine years that we have known each other have been wonderful. Last year, I started feeling a bit…different. I began to notice things, like how nice and sweet and cute you are. I really like you, and I think you feel the same, so I feel no shame in asking you…will you be my Valentine?_

_While she felt like laughing at how awkward her laughing was, she also felt pity for her younger self and like slapping this Roxas. But this was only a dream. With one last glance at Roxas, things turned black._

oOo

Now awake, Olette crept out of her room. It was only 2 am! How had she woken that early? She decided to get a glass of water and try to fall asleep. On the way to the kitchen, she saw Roxas fast asleep on her couch with the covers on the ground. He looked so peaceful, but she thought he might be cold. Olette picked back up the covers and draped them over. For a minute, she looked down at him, wondering if that was just all in her head that they had met before, or if it was reality. She shook her head and then went into the kitchen to fetch some water.

oOo

Namine had completed returning three memories to Olette. She felt bad for Olette. There were many fake, painful memories she would have to return to Olette, which meant nights of terror for the girl and fighting with her own sanity. Namine hated herself. She knew what she being used fir and she wished she could stop it. But she was just a frightened girl.

An evil laugh came from the other side of the room, followed with some clapping. "Very good Namine. You are giving in so easily." Larxene cooed with a smirk planted on her face. "I think I might like you after all. I mean you really are a big witch. Roxas is your friend afterall." Namine knew where she was going with this. The blond covered her ears. She didn't want to hear any of what the older girl had to say. "Can't even accept what she has done. How sad."

Larxene walked over to Namine and took the smaller girl's hands off of her ears. "You can't accept the fact that you're just going to destroy Roxas. This is why he likes her instead of you. By returning Olette's memories you're just going to hurt two people. Two birds with one stone, yes? Because you're jealous. You have a huge crush on Roxas, but he likes Olette, so you're just going to let Daemon physiologically torture him and her. That's because you're weak, selfish, spineless, and-"

"SHUT UP!" Namine screamed, pulling herself free of Larxene. The older girl chuckled. "I'm not weak!"

"Oh really? Prove it." With that Larxene backed a few steps away and got in a fight stance. She knew Namine had no weapon and was weak, so Larxene decided there was no need for her to call on her own. She could take the small girl down with one hand.

oOo

Roxas woke up to find covers on him. He remembered feeling chilly while he slept, but didn't remember waking up to put any on him. As he lifted his gaze, he found Olette curled up on the chair opposite of him. He smiled at her sleeping form. If only she knew. Roxas liked her a lot. Heck, he could even go as far as to say he loved her. They'd been through so much together. But that was in a fake world. With a sigh, he draped the blanket onto her and went into the kitchen, deciding he would make her breakfast for a change. Maybe one day, she'd somehow learn all these things. Somehow all of his memories of her would be in her mind too.

oOo

Larxene was standing above Namine. "You are tempting fate here. I am SO close to killing you." Larxene was glaring daggers at Namine. She couldn't believe the girl. After she had tempted Namine into fight her, all she got was insults which set off her short fuse, which led her to hit Namine multiple times.

"I know. If it weren't for Daemon you would kill me. That's because he can kick your ass. You're still just a nobody without him." She was testing fate, but she didn't care. She felt so bad for what she was doing to Roxas and Larxene was letting out all of Namine's pent-up anger.

"ENOUGH!" Larxene lowered her weapon to Namine. "I think I WILL just kill you now." But before it could reach the girl's throat, it was intercepted.

"Now, now Larxene. Can't let rage get the best of us, can we?" said a familiar voice, a smirk playing on their face.

Both girls looked over and their jaws' dropped in shock. "Axel?" They asked, confused in unison.

"The one and only. Did you guys miss me?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger, sorry. Review for faster updates and to prevent me setting Daemon after you. And yes, I did have to bring Axel back. I just love him. **


End file.
